


misunderstanding

by AmberRunnel



Series: darker days of the dream smp [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: dream really wants the disc, implied threats, now I have to write dream threatening skeppy, short fic, who knew dream could actually act
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberRunnel/pseuds/AmberRunnel
Summary: “No, listen,” Skeppy said dismissively, “I know you and Tommy had your whole dramatic showdown and all over Spirit and Manberg and whatever—”“—L’Manberg—” Dream corrected, as if he didn’t quite care.“—but I’m not giving up the disc. I want the joy of seeing that child’s face when I burn it.”Dream sighed, tossing a golden apple from hand to hand as he circled the quartz yard of Skeppy and Bad’s mansion. “See, this is where we’re having a misunderstanding: I’m not asking.”
Relationships: None
Series: darker days of the dream smp [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039249
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	misunderstanding

“All I want is the disc.” Dream’s voice was perfectly even, passive despite his armor and the battle axe strapped across his back. 

“No, listen,” Skeppy said dismissively, “I know you and Tommy had your whole dramatic showdown and all, over Spirit and Manberg and whatever—”

“—L’Manberg—” Dream corrected, as if he didn’t quite care. 

“—but I’m not giving up the disc. I want the joy of seeing that child’s face when I burn it.”

Dream sighed, tossing a golden apple from hand to hand as he circled the quartz yard of Skeppy and Bad’s mansion. “See, this is where we’re having a misunderstanding: I’m not asking.”

Had Skeppy been paying a bit more attention, he would have realized that Dream’s dead serious tone wasn’t for the fun of it. So he only laughed and stepped away, heading back to the mansion so he could empty his inventory.

He wasn’t expecting to find an axe blocking his path, nor for Dream to chuckle at the ground. “We’re not done.”

Skeppy was quick to summon his own weapons and shield into his hands, even if he knew the chances of taking Dream in a one-on-one were slim. “What’re you gonna do, Dream? You can’t get that disc out of my ender chest over my dead body.”

It didn’t deter Dream in the slightest. “Oh, I know.”

Skeppy grinned. “Good. So I would suggest getting that axe out of my face and getting out of my house, or the disc might end up in Tommy’s ender chest instead.”

Dream stared at him for quite a while, long enough to unsettle him. “Alright,” Dream conceded calmly, stepping aside. Rather warily, Skeppy walked past him, still braced for a fight he was sure would break out.

He didn’t walk far.

“Before you leave,” Dream said conversationally, and his mask’s empty smile stared straight at Skeppy. “I haven’t seen Bad around for a while. I wonder what’s happened to him.”


End file.
